The Source's Heiress
by Daughter of Ra and Bast
Summary: The Sequel to The Source's Queen. Alexandra wants to get revenge on Penny by killing the Charmed Ones from the inside and meets her mate along the way. Rating is MA to be safe.
1. AN

Sequel to The Source's Queen. Starts at the episode The Witch is Back. I think that's the episode where they summon Melinda Warren?


	2. Chapter 1

Salem, Massachusetts,

December 15th 1692

Melinda Warren POV

I await my fate while in a cell and wonders if it's karma for practically watching my sister die and doing nothing about it. And that was only three months prior.

Diana and Willow left after mother killed the baby of the family, Hestia. Oh, Hestia was the kindest of us all. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the keys and I know I have a visitor.

I see Matthew and I see the hatred he has for me. But why does he hate me? Why was he the one who turned me in?

''Matthew.'' I say.

''Hello Melinda.'' Matthew greets me.

''Why? Why did you betray me?'' I ask Matthew.

''You got what you deserve for letting Charlotte murder the Queen.'' Matthew hisses at me.

''Did you ever love me? All the passion? All the heat?'' I ask.

''At first but not anymore. And then I had to make you trust me. It was the only way to share your powers.'' Matthew says to me.

''And so now you have them. So why would you turn me in? You know I'll burn.'' I ask, knowing Hestia's death caused him to lose his love for me.

''I had to keep my secret.'' Matthew tells me.

''Well, you can keep your trinkets too.'' I tell him and throw the locket he gave me at him.

''I'll find another witch to give it to.'' Matthew says.

''Maybe not.'' I say as Matthew takes out a piece of paper.

''What magic is this murderer?'' Matthew asks and I have to stop from wincing at the accusation.

''I'm taking back the powers you stole from me. Outside of time, outside of gain, know only sorrow, know only pain."

Matthew is sucked into the locket and my date with death has come. I shall miss my family.

* * *

December 16th 1998

Outside Halliwell Manor

Alexandra Halliwell-D'Mon POV

Even though I am only 16, I want vengeance upon the Charmed Ones for what our dear grandmother did. She killed my mother because she was fated for my father.

As one is about to go to work and pretend to be something I am not.

''Hello? Are you a Halliwell? My name is Alexandra Halliwell, my mother was Artemis Halliwell before she was murdered by someone who she thought she could trust and I thought you might know these nieces she mentioned.'' I say and my babbling pays off.

''I remember hearing Aunt Artemis died but I didn't know that she had a child. My name's Prue Halliwell. Oh, I have to go to work but go in the house and tell Pheebs and Piper whose kid you are and they'll welcome you.'' Prue says before leaving.

I go into the manor and internally hiss as I feel a whitelighter's presence. The last time I felt the presence of a whitelighter, good tried to kill Phobos.

''Hello? Is there anyone here?'' I ask.

''Piper Halliwell.'' Piper says and extends her hand to shake.

''Alexandra Halliwell, daughter of Artemis Halliwell.'' I say.

''Pheebs! Get down here and greet our teen cousin!'' Piper bellows and I wince.

''What are you talking about? Aunt Artemis disappeared when Prue was ten, you seven, and I was...five.'' Phoebe says and stops dead in her tracks. I guess she noticed I am a carbon copy of my mother.

''I remember a little about her but my goodness, you look exactly like Aunt Artemis. I kept photos of her after she disappeared. We all did. Is she well?'' Pheebs asks

''I'm sorry to tell you that my mother died September thirteenth 1983. I was nine months old. Usually people already know my story so I didn't think that you might not know.'' I say.

Piper and Phoebe start crying and I almost feel sorry for them but I shake it off.

I can't start to feel sorry for them when their grams killed mother. Plus, they will vanquish me for being the Source's heiress.

* * *

Buckland's

Prue's Office

Prue Halliwell POV

Rex puts some jewelry on Prue's desk. He picks up the locket and tries to open it. I walk in and see Rex.

''Rex? What are you doing in here?'' I ask.

''Ah, good morning, Prue. I've, uh, left a few things for you to catalogue. A marvelous shipment from an estate back east.'' Rex says. He then notices Aunt Artemis' picture on my desk.

''Who is she? Another sister?'' Rex asks.

''I'll get right on it. And my aunt. She disappeared when I was ten and apparently had a child when I was twelve, Alexandra.'' I say.

''Thanks.'' Rex says and leaves.

I open the locket and suddenly the door closes on its own and a man comes out of the locket.

''At last, freedom. The world has changed. What time is this?'' the man asks me.

''Excuse me?'' I ask.

''Where am I?'' he asks me as if I was a child and I get angry at that.

''Who are you?'' I ask with a bite in my tone.

''Matthew Tate, and if you freed me from that locket you are descendant of Melinda Warren.'' Matthew says while coming closer before I use my powers on him.

''Thank you.'' he says.

''For what?'' I ask.

''I tricked you into using your power on me. Now, I have it.'' he says before using my power to make my chair trap me and then he disappears and I get the chair off of me and almost run out of the room.

''Behind you, witch.'' he says.

''How did you do that?'' I ask.

''I can share your power but you can't share mine.'' he says.

''What do you want?'' I ask.

''I want what Melinda took from me. I want all three powers back.'' he says and then he grabs me.

''Defend yourself. Stop time.'' he says.

''I can't.'' I say.

''Ah, so you're not alone. There are others.'' Tate says before disappearing and then reappearing towards my desk and sees my name plate.

''And the family name is now Halliwell.'' he says before freezing at looking at Aunt Artemis' picture. ''Hestia.'' he says like a brother who hasn't seen his sister in years.

''Prue, are you okay in there?'' Rex asks.

Matthew then uses my power to break the glass and jumps down. I watch as he lands on his feet without a problem.

* * *

Third Person POV

''I was just sitting there, you know, reading the sports, having a cup of Joe and 'bam', this guy comes flying out of nowhere, you know. Weird clothes, bad manners, he nearly fell right on top of me.'' a man tells the cops.

''When you say fell...'' Morris says.

''I mean fell, you know, like from way up there, I guess. I don't know.'' the man says.

''That's a ten-story drop, sir.'' Morris says.

''Twelve.'' Andy Trudeau says.

''And you're telling us that he just got up, walked away without a scratch. That's what you're saying.'' Morris says.

''Got a better explanation?'' Andy asks.

''Excuse us.'' Morris says. Andy and Morris walk away. ''All right, Trudeau. Pull out your secret ghost hunter decoder ring, and let's hear it.'' Morris says. Andy laughs.

''Look, Morris, I don't know, okay. All I know is whatever happened started up there in that office.'' Andy says.

''Uh huh. So let's find out who's office that is.'' Morris says.

''I already know. It's Prue's.'' Andy says.

* * *

Halliwell Manor

Piper POV

''So, I suggested we add crab satay to the, uh, lunch menu and it was great. Sold out. Do you like crab, Leo?'' I ask.

''You know what I'd love, Piper?'' Leo asks.

''What's that?'' I ask.

''Is the, uh, ratchet extension. Could you hand that to me?'' Leo asks.

''Sure.'' I look in his toolbox but don't know what it is. Phoebe walks over and pulls out the ratchet extension. ''I knew that.'' I say when it's clear I didn't. I take it from Phoebe and give it to Leo. ''Here you go.'' I say, handing the tool to him while thinking about my cousin, Alex.

''Thanks.'' Leo says.

''Stop it. Go away.'' I whisper to Pheebs. I try to get Phoebe to leave. ''Be right back, Leo.'' I tell Leo.

''No problem.'' Leo says.

Me and Phoebe go in to the dining room where Alex is doing homework.

''Stop it.'' I say.

''My sentiments exactly. Stop hinting around and ask him out already. Give him some of your crab.'' Phoebe says and Alex starts going to her room and shudders at the thought of her cousin doing _that_.

* * *

(Big Time Skip (I tried but I can't write the entire episode))

Prue POV

After trapping Matthew back into the locket, we learn the truth about why Matthew did what he did.

''I had three sisters from Mother. Two shared my father as well and one was a half-sister. Their names were Diana, Willow, and Hestia. Hestia was doomed as she was the Source's mate. Mother found out and before we knew what she planned, she vanquished Hestia. That was three months before Matthew turned me in.'' Melinda says.

After she tells us that, we send her back and I check on our cousin and see Alexandra asleep at her desk. We put her in bed and shut the light off, each of us kiss her forehead before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 2

January 13th 1999

Halliwell Manor

Phoebe POV

Prue and I are carrying lots of shopping bags into the manor, some for me, some Prue's and some Alexandra's.

''I don't know Phoebe; the Betsey Johnson dress may be a bit too much for work.'' Prue says.

''That's what a new wardrobe's all about. Pushing the limit. And we should get some of these to Alexandra's room. We did buy her a lot of stuff.'' I say.

''Yeah, and stretching the budget. Maybe I should just check with Piper. And yes, we will get Alex's new wardrobe to her room.'' Prue says as she rolls her eyes.

We hear Piper laughing and then Piper and Leo run in the foyer. Piper sees us.

''Oh my gosh, Prue.'' Piper says.

She freezes Leo, trips over his leg and slides across the floor and stops at our feet. We help her up.

''I'm so embarrassed.'' Piper says.

''Of course, she might have other things on her mind like having her way with the handyman.'' I say.

''I thought you guys were supposed to be shopping.'' Piper says.

''Obviously.'' Prue says.

I notice Piper's shirt is unbuttoned.

''Oh, look, front clasp bra. She means business.'' I say.

''Serious business.'' Prue says.

''Do you mind?'' Piper asks.

''No, are you kidding? I think it's great. As long as he's not still on the clock.'' I say.

''That's what I mean. You guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes. I never know how long this thing lasts.'' Piper sees all the shopping bags. ''How much did you guys spend?'' Piper asks.

''Lots. Prue's new look is perfect for an SHW. Plus, I felt that Alex needed new clothes.'' I say.

''SHW?'' Prue asks.

''Single Hot Witch.'' I say.

Prue hmms at that.

''Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying, you know, post-breakup?'' Piper asks Prue.

I get some red, sexy lingerie out of a bag.

''Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?'' I ask Piper.

''Hmm, maybe you should borrow it.'' Prue tells Piper.

''Okay, time's up. You two gotta go.'' She pushes us into the living room. ''Go, go in there and be quiet.'' Piper says.

''We will if you will.'' I say.

Piper walks over to Leo and stands where she was standing. He unfreezes and they run up the stairs.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Piper POV

''Quite photogenic. Now I should think the police will find this very interesting, to say the least.'' Rex says.

''Rex.'' Prue says.

''Wait, how did you know that we...'' Phoebe starts to ask.

''What, that you'd be here? Well, let's just say that I've been watching your every move. Without you knowing it, of course.'' Rex says.

''You bastard.'' Prue says.

''Don't get too angry, Prue. You wouldn't want to injure me with your power. I'm the only chance you have. While you were here, conducting your little prison break, Hannah was retrieving the tiara from your home. You should have gotten to rid it while you had the chance. Personally, I actually thought that was an excellent idea.'' Rex says.

''Astral projection.'' Phoebe says.

''What do you want?'' Prue asks.

''Your powers, of course. That's why I hired you in the first place, you know, to see if you really were the charmed ones. Then I waited to test your strength, see how best to make my move, and here we are.'' Rex says.

''But why all the drama? Why didn't you just kill us and take our powers?'' Phoebe asks.

''Don't give him any ideas. Plus, Alex could very well be a witch and he might come after her.'' I say.

''No no no. I have seen exactly what you can do when you're been confronted directly. That's why I opted for blackmail. See, there is a special spell in the book of shadows that strips you of your powers forever.'' He shows them the device that looks like a lantern. ''And this device will capture those powers. Then you'll bring them to me.'' Rex says.

''Go to the underworld.'' Prue says.

''Yeah, I'd love to, darling. I miss it terribly. And this will help me return with honors. In return, I'll give you the photo and tell the police I simply misplaced the tiara. No theft, no motive for murder, no prison. You really don't have much time. Just until the prisons guards realize you've escaped. Well?'' Rex says.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Prue POV

''It's a Relinquishment spell. If we read it aloud, it takes away all of our powers.'' Piper says.

''Is there any way to reverse it?'' Phoebe asks.

''I don't know. It doesn't say.'' Piper says.

''Well, then I say we flip to another page and find a spell that kicks Rex's warlock butt.'' Phoebe says.

''We can't.'' I say.

Why can't we?'' Phoebe asks me.

''Because for all we know he's here, right now, watching us. And if we don't do exactly as he says, he'll tell the police I've escaped.'' I say.

''But we can't give up our powers without a fight. It's like giving up who we are, who we've become.'' Phoebe says.

Who we've come from.'' Piper says.

''Exactly. These powers are gifts. Gifts that were given to us to protect and ultimately to pass on to the next generation.'' Phoebe says.

''Don't you think that I know that? I mean, how do you think I feel, Phoebe? I'm the one who got us into this situation.'' I say.

''Prue, it's not your fault.'' Piper says.

''It's not.'' Phoebe agrees with Piper.

''Yeah, but I'm the one that the Rex tricked. I'm the reason why we're having this conversation.'' I say.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Phoebe POV

''Okay, I say as soon as we get the photo and the tiara back, we knock the lantern out of Rex's hands and stomp on it.'' I say.

''What will that do?'' Prue asks.

''I don't know. Free our powers? It's better than doing anything.'' I say.

''How do we know that it's not a trap?'' Piper asks.

Rex comes out of his office.

''You don't, actually. Nevertheless, here you are. Powerless, I assume.'' Rex says.

''Where's Hannah?'' Prue asks.

''Lurking. That's what she does best. The lantern if you please.'' Prue hands him the lantern. ''It all feels a little anticlimactic, don't you think? Too easy, almost. It feels as if we need a more satisfying ending.'' Rex says.

Hannah comes out of the office in her panther form.

''Uh oh.'' I say, while unknown to us, Leo goes to the BOS and heals it, delivering our powers back to us.

''No. Hannah, now. Quickly.'' Rex says.

Hannah tries to pounce on us but Piper freezes her.

''Wait. We have our powers back?'' I ask.

''How?'' Piper asks.

''Doesn't matter. Get outta here. Fast.'' Prue says.

We get out of the way and Rex is moved underneath Hannah. After Hannah unfreezes, she attacks Rex, killing him and then their burned by fire underneath them.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Alex POV

I heard of Rex and Hannah's vanquish, well rather Hannah's since Rex was already dead for failing father. Having to pretend every day is tiring. If I could, I would vanquish them and take care of the problem.

Although, I have a sense Matthew wouldn't have failed if he had seen me. At least Melinda hadn't because I would have tried to trap her in the locket because she didn't do a thing to save my mother in her past life.


	4. Chapter 3

January 20th 1999

Cairo, Egypt

Third Person POV

Three men are at a house. One of them smashes the glass on the door and reaches inside and opens the door.

''Told you. Piece of cake.'' Wesley says.

''Let's just do this and get out of here.'' Clay says.

''Relax Clay. I told you no one's home, the owner's dead.'' Wesley says.

''Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn.'' Palmer says as he and Wesley walk to another room while Clay stays at the doorway. ''Clay doesn't know, does he? Palmer asks Wesley.

''Why spook him? He probably believes it was the curse that killed the old man.'' Wesley says.

''He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley. In a bathroom of an airplane.'' Palmer says.

''Don't tell me you believe in that crap.'' Wesley says, trying not to show that he believes in it.

''You think I'd be here if I did?'' Palmer asks. He sees the urn. ''Is that it?'' he asks.

''That's it.'' They walk over to it and Wesley picks it up. ''You see any scorpions around?'' Wesley asks.

''No, just dollar signs. Let's go.'' Palmer says.

A picture on the side of the urn glows and disappears. Clay comes up to them.

''Hey, man, there's a car coming. You guys must've tripped an alarm.'' Clay says.

''Let's get outta here.'' Wesley says.

Two guards come in. Clay, Wesley and Palmer hide behind some plants.

''Should've never let you guys talk me into this.'' Clay says.

''Shut up. We'll split up and meet in San Francisco. Give the urn to your friend and hock it right away.'' Wesley says.

''Don't you think about ripping us off 'cause I'll find you.'' Palmer says.

Clay leaves. Wesley starts walking away but stops when he sees magic dust floating in the air in front of him. The dust turns into a woman - the protector of the urn.

''Whoa. What are you?'' Wesley asks.

''I'm the guardian of the urn.'' The Guardian says.

''Listen to my plea and if it doesn't satisfy you, you can kill me.'' Wesley says.

''Why do you wish to steal the urn? I feel no greed.'' The Guardian says.

''My sister was run over and my daughter, my baby girl has cancer. I tried every other legal nongreedy way to do it. But I would lose my job and what money I would make. I would do almost anything for my family.'' Wesley says and is crying his eyes out.

The guardian hugs him and gives him a diamond worth a million dollars.

''When you get home, they will be healed and I will get you a job if needed.'' the Guardian says.

''Thank you. Thank you.'' Wesley says and flies back home to his now healthy daughter and sister, and wife and a company that shall pay him enough to last three lifetimes.

* * *

Time Skip

January 24th 1999

Phoebe POV

''New York Clay? That Clay?'' Piper asks.

''That's the one.'' I say.

''You said you never wanted to see him again.'' Piper says.

''Ancient History.'' I say.

''Six months?'' Piper asks.

''Five.'' we reach the bottom of the stairs and Prue's standing there. ''He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was travelling or something.'' I say.

''Who's Clay?'' Prue asks.

''Nobody.'' I say.

''Her ex-boyfriend, the musician. She met him when she was working at the Rainbow Room. You remember?'' Piper says.

''No, I don't. Nobody told me. They hired you at the Rainbow Room?'' Prue asks.

Long story short me, Prue and Piper talked until Clay arrived.

* * *

Time Skip

Alexandra POV

I talk with the guardian and wonder who she was before she s the Guardian of the urn. Apparently, she was a Pharoah's child and was cursed to guard the urn ever since.

Even though I am evil, I cry for her since no one should suffer that fate and Bastet comforts me, seeing why I want what I want. A child can't be blamed for wanting revenge.

Bastet comforts me and I fall asleep from the crying sapping my energy. I don't know that Prue comes in and almost attacks Bastet.

''I have not come to attack her or you. She thinks she knows things but her mother wasn't there to teach her.'' Bastet says.

''She knows?'' Prue asks.

''Only that she's a witch and has powers but other than that, no.'' Bastet says.

* * *

Time Skip

The urn is soon returned to the last place it was stolen from and Bast is gone and I wanted to speak to her more. I am alone again and I am close to tears when Prue walk in and comforts me.

She's like Belladonna but I don't say that. She hugs me and lets me cry on her shoulder. I fall asleep to her kissing my forehead. Is this what having a mother feels like?


	5. Chapter 4

February 3rd 1999

Alexandra Halliwell-D'mon POV

I'm at Quake with Prue and Phoebe while Piper is stuck since the car broke down. I wonder why I feel comfortable near Prue since she is a good witch. For evil's sake, I'm the demon princess De'ina. I shouldn't feel comfortable with a Charmed one. But right now, I'm the sick demon princess.

I am confused as to why I feel comfortable around Prue. She's a good witch and I'm the Source's daughter. Could she be destined to be an evil witch? But she can't be she's a Charmed One, one of the lightest witches in history.

Piper calls and it turns out she's stuck.

''Of course, I know what a jack is, Phoebe. I just don't know how to use it. It's not like I've ever got a flat tire before. I mean, this doesn't happen to me every day.'' Piper says.

''Piper, relax. I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it. Okay, you put the Jack under the Jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratchet it up and down. Okay, it's very easy.'' Phoebe says.

''Handle... I don't think I've got a handle. Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back.'' Piper says on the phone.

''That's not gonna work.'' Phoebe tells Piper. ''She's looking for long wooden spoon.'' Phoebe tells me and Prue.

I let out a giggle at that as even I know that won't work. Prue tries to give me a stern look but has amusement in her eyes so fails.

''Okay, okay. Oh! It didn't work.'' I hear Piper say over the phone.

'Of course, it didn't.' I think.

''Okay, stay there and we'll come get you.'' Phoebe says and I mentally groan.

''No, I can do it. I can figure it out.'' Piper says.

''Piper, you're stranded and you're all alone and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken.'' Phoebe says.

''And I have the power to freeze. I'm fine, it's better than mace. Okay, I gotta go before my battery dies. I gotta call the Auto Club. I'll meet you there in a little bit.'' Piper says.

''Piper, wait. Hello? She is out of her mind.'' Phoebe tells us after Piper hangs up.

''Alright, we'll give her 15 minutes, then call back.'' Prue tells Phoebe as she sees me pale as I start to pale as I don't feel so good.

''Alex? Are you alright?'' Prue asks and I whimper as my stomach hurts, aware that since I am half witch, I can still get mortal sicknesses.

''Let's get her to the house.'' Phoebe says and I suddenly cry out as my appendix feels like it's about to burst.

''Forget the house. We need to get to the hospital.'' Prue says and carries me to the car and they get in the front seats and drive to the hospital.

The doctors knock me out with medication and take me to the OR.

* * *

Prue POV

I pace as Alex's appendix is being removed and I have never felt more useless. Well, with Matthew I did, but that was more of a crazy want of him.

Then I see Piper being wheeled in and I run to her as I don't know what to do. Alex and Piper in the hospital and I am close to pulling out my hair.

God please them be okay and let Alex make it. I can't lose either of them like I lost mom, Aunt Artemis, and grams. Alex is a piece of Aunt Artemis and my cousin, who I am beginning to love like a daughter.

I see a man come running and ask for my cousin, who I will find out is the Source under a glamor.

''What room is my daughter in?'' he asks and the receptionist tells him Alex is in surgery right now.

The doctor comes to me and tells me that everything went alright. I go to the man to tell him but he must have heard and is ready to follow.

''My name is Prue Halliwell. Can I know my cousin's father's name?'' I ask.

''Axel Damon Teague.'' Axel says.

We go to Alex's room and see her just waking up.

''Hey Prue.'' she says.

''Hey yourself. Now there's someone here to see you. Axel Damon Teague, your father.'' I say.

* * *

(Time Skip)

With the Wendigo vanquished and Alex and Piper alright again, I smile and go check on Alex

After the two days she's had, she needs to rest and relax as much as possible as apparently, her father told me she was overstressing herself over something that had her ignore how sick she says.

I see she's asleep and kiss her forehead and take the extra blanket at the end of the bed and cover her with it.


	6. Chapter 5

February 12th 11:55 p.m. 1999

Occult shop

Alexandra Halliwell-D'Mon POV

I don't know how but I got dragged along to help Phoebe find a good luck charm so she can get a job.

''Excuse me, but I'm getting ready to close now.'' Tanjella, the witch and owner tells us.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that you were open until 1:00.'' Prue says and I am determined to stay near her.

''Normally I am, but not on the eve of Friday the 13th. In fact, I kinda wanna be closed by midnight.'' Tanjella says.

''All right, well, we won't be much longer will we, Pheebs?'' Prue says.

''Okay, okay. So, input?'' Phoebe asks as she holds up a necklace.

''Great.'' I say as I yawn.

''Nice. Let's go.'' Prue says.

''It's great? It's nice? That's it? Maybe I should look for another one.'' Phoebe says and I groan.

''Phoebe, the woman wants to close. And Alex needs sleep!'' Prue says.

''I know, I know, but choosing the right good luck charm is a very big decision.'' Phoebe says.

''If they all bring good luck, what's the worst that can happen if you choose the wrong one?'' Prue asks.

''All right, you know, this is why I like shopping with Piper.'' Phoebe says.

We walk up to the counter and hand the necklace to Tanjella and I sigh in relief.

''Okay, you want me to put this on Piper's order?'' Tanjella asks.

''Uh, no, I'll pay separately.'' Phoebe says.

''Cash or charge?'' Tanjella asks.

''Uh, will you put it on a credit card for me? I will pay you back. And tomorrow I have a job interview and...'' Phoebe asks Prue.

''And the good luck charm is going to help you get the job. How much?'' Prue finishes what Phoebe was going to say then asks Tanjella the price.

''$25.50 plus tax.'' Tanjella says.

''Okay.'' Prue says.

''Oh, but you get 10% off if you sign the mailing list.'' Tanjella says.

''See? Good luck already.'' Phoebe says and writes down all of our names except Piper's.

''If you're interested, we're having a Wicca gathering for the spring equinox.'' Tanjella says.

''What makes you think that we would be interested?'' Prue asks.

''Most witches are.'' Tanjella says and I freeze.

''We never said that we were witches.'' Prue says.

''Do you think she knows?'' Phoebe asks Prue under her breath.

''How could she?'' Prue asks under her breath.

* * *

Time Skip

Prue POV

I get in the shower and turn on the water. Barbas appears. He passes his hand in front of the shower. I notice Barbas standing there.

''Your greatest fear is drowning. Thank you for making it so easy.'' the demon says as the shower starts filling up quickly. ''That's right. Feed me your fear.'' he says.

I start panicking and hitting on the glass. The water rises up near my neck. I turn off the water. I try to use my power but it doesn't work.

''Your powers are frozen by your fear.'' the demon says and I finally scream.

Morris gets out his gun and Andy kicks open the door as they were outside. They run inside.

''Prue?'' Andy calls.

Barbas disappears. The bathroom door flies open and Morris and Andy run in pointing their guns. The water has disappeared.

''Prue? You okay?'' Andy asks.

''I don't know.'' I say as right now, I am grateful that Alex is at school. Morris walks out of the bathroom.

''I'll wait for you downstairs.'' Andy says.

* * *

Mini Time Skip

Alex POV

I get home early, only to freeze at what's being said.

''So, what were you screaming about?'' Andy asks.

''I told you I had soap in my eyes.'' Prue says.

''You had soap in your eyes? That's why you were screaming?'' Andy asks.

''Prue?!'' I suddenly barge in and hug her.

''Yes.'' Prue answers Andy as she rubs my back, soothing my nerves.

''You wanna tell us what you were doing at that woman's apartment?'' Morris questions Prue.

''I was, um, Zoe was a collector of occult items and she wanted to know if the auction house was interested in selling them for her.'' Prue says.

''When you got there, was she alive or already dead?'' Morris asks.

''Dead.'' Prue says.

''So, you called 911? Why didn't you leave your name? Why did you just duck out?'' Andy questions.

''Leave mama Prue alone!'' I say and then gasp and cover my mouth before running to my room.

* * *

Time Skip

Prue POV

''Phoebe? Alexandra?'' I ask as I open the gate and go in to look for Phoebe and Alex.

''We're in the backyard. You won't believe the view from here.'' ''Phoebe'' says.

I walk in the yard.

''Pheebs, Alex, where are you?'' I ask as I walk near the swimming pool. ''Phoebe? Alex?''

I turn around and see Phoebe and Alex tied up and Barbas standing there.

Barbas imitating Phoebe's voice ''Isn't that a great view?'' Barbas pushes me in the pool. ''That's right.'' I sink to the bottom. I try to swim back up to the top but I can't. ''Feed me your fear.'' Barbas says.

A bright light appears in the pool.

''Prue, Prue. You must face your fears, Prue. You must trust in the greatest of all powers. Love.'' mum's voice says.

''Mum?'' I ask.

''Save yourself. Save your sister. Save your cousin.'' Mum holds out her hand. ''Don't be afraid.'' she says.

I reach out and hold my mum's hand. Mum pulls me up to the top.

''It's over.'' I tell Barbas. I use my power and Barbas flies across the yard. I get out of the pool.

''Your fear.'' Barbas says.

''I'm not afraid anymore.'' I say.

''Noooo.'' Barbas says and with that, burns and explodes. The ropes disappear off Phoebe and Alex. I hug Phoebe and Alex.

''Oh my God, I was so scared.'' Phoebe says and I see that Alex was too as she has yet to let go of me.

''I know. I'm just glad you two are safe.'' I say.

''I don't know what would happen if I ever lost you. I love you.'' Phoebe says.

''I love you.'' I tell both of them.

* * *

Time Skip

I tuck Alex in and I see a piece of paper in mum's handwriting.

_Her greatest fear is losing someone she considers a mother._

''You will never lose me Alex. That, I promise you.'' I tell a sleeping Alexandra.


End file.
